Faith
by Chibi-Inu13
Summary: Sometimes faith is the only thing that someone has, when facing a difficult situation...[ONESHOT]


**Title:** Faith

**By:** Nikki T

**Pairings:** Implied Inu/Kag

**Rating:** R

**A/N:**This fic contains a scene which may seem a bit disturbing or even offensive to some of you. I warn you now, this fic is not for those who are faint of heart. I hope you enjoy this fic and please take this warning seriously, lest youend upreading something you never wanted to in the first place.

* * *

It hurts to breathe, the air burning your lungs as you choke back the bile at the back of your throat. The smell of dirt and blood –your blood possibly –fills your nostrils as you slowly but calmly try to breathe through your nose. The ground feels cool against your cheek as you lie on your side, your arms ache at being in the same position for days, weeks, months perhaps –you've lost the sense of time. It's weird, really, that you're in this sort of situation in the first place, you never thought that this would ever happen to you. 

Although, you always knew that there was a _possibility_ that it would happen, but never in your wildest dreams did you think that it would _actually_ happen. You chuckle bitterly, the sound muffled against the ground –looks like you were wrong. Oh well, at least then Inuyasha could have the satisfaction knowing that you were wrong for once –that is of course, if he ever finds you.

He will find you –of this you are sure of. He promised to protect you and you know he will keep his word. So what if he hasn't come yet, crashing through the walls, sword swinging dangerously as he valiantly comes to your rescue –your own personal Knight in Shining Armour –it doesn't mean that he hasn't forgotten you. It doesn't mean that he isn't trying. No, of course he hasn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

_Could he_?

You hear someone approaching you, but by now you know who it is that you don't even bother acknowledging his presence. You're used to these little visits of his; he's been trying to 'break' you ever since he graciously took you in. Sometimes though, he would send someone else to try and pry some information from you, such as where the jewel was –as if the bastard didn't already know –and it was a sort of a relief when he did. Seriously, the demonic aura surrounding him was so thick that it suffocates you, suppressing your own so much that it felt like you were drowning, choking.

Last time he had sent the wind demon, Kagura, who wasn't as bad as she first seemed. Sure, she ruffed you up a bit when trying to gain some information –did he really think you would break so easily –but she would always give you some mercy. Well, as much mercy as one can get when they are being held hostage by some crazed, power-hungry lunatic who could kill you at any given moment.

But he won't kill you, oh no, he can't –you're the only upper hand he has on you friends. Though that doesn't mean he can't have _fun_ with you every once in a while.

'So Miko, are you read to talk yet?' His smooth voice reaches your ears and you will yourself to fight back the darkness that threatens to consume you –the torture and lack of food is getting to you. 'Or do I need to…persuade you a little more,' he says and you know he's smiling –that weird psychotic smile that only bad guys can do.

You lick your chapped lips, and swallow, trying to lubricate your throat in any way possible 'He's coming for me, and when he does, you'll be sorry,' you manage to say. Your voice sounds different –probably due to the fact that you haven't used it in a while.

He laughs, and lifts you into a kneeling position, your head lolling back and forth –you're too tired to care. He grabs your chin roughly and forces you to look at him, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark. 'Will he? Do you really think that he's coming for you? That he'll come bursting through that wall at any moment now, to rescue you?'

You force your eyes to stay open. 'I don't think, I _know_.'

'Then you are a bigger fool than I thought you were,' he chuckles. 'You know, you look exactly like her,' he drawls, his eyes scanning your face. He begins to stroke your cheek gently –his touch repulses you –and regards you carefully. 'The resemblance is quite uncanny, it's as if I'm looking at her. No wonder the hanyou is smitten with you, he probably thinks that by being with you, he is in fact being with her.'

'That's not true, he sees me as me, not her,' you say, defiantly. It can't be true, it just can't be.

'Are you so sure of that? You have the same eyes, same nose, same face, same soul.' He kisses you, hard, his tongue thrusting down your throat, trying to choke you. You try to turn your head away, to break the kiss, but he holds your head still, his teeth biting into your lower lip, hard enough to bleed. He pulls away, licking your blood of his lips. '…Same _taste_,' he smiles at you maliciously.

'Bastard,' you say to him with as much venom as you can muster, panting for breath as you try to ignore the bitter taste of him on your lips.

'Surely the thought has crossed your mind. Do you actually think that he loves you? You did? How sad,' he says, the sarcasm practically dripping off his voice. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk…I thought you would've known better little Miko. The hanyou doesn't love you; he is…incapable of it. He may say he does, but he doesn't.' He smirks, his hand pauses mid-stroke. 'He only craves the jewel, using you to find all the shards and now that you did, he will discard you, like a common whore. It's sad to think that you actually fell for his lies, look at what they did to Kikyo…do you want to end up like that?'

His words hurt you, cutting in deep like a knife through your heart.

'You are nothing more to him than a pale comparison to the women he obsesses over. He will never see you. Not when he holds you, not when he kisses you, not when he fucks you…no, he won't ever see you. You're nothing to him but just another body that he can satisfy his lust with. And even then, you probably won't compare to her.'

You stare at him passively, trying to hide your emotions from him –you won't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. It hurts, knowing that half and maybe all that he says is possibly true and it's taking all your strength to not start blubbering like a baby right now. He knows exactly what to say to hurt you, the buried insecurities you have about being not as great as Kikyo coming back and eating away at you. The knowledge that deep down, she will always be the one that he will truly love while you're just the replacement. It's killing you, but you won't let him know –you'd rather die.

'So Miko…do you still think that you're lover will come for you?' He asks.

You breathe in deep, the air stinging your throat and lungs. 'Like I said, I don't think, I know and nothing you say will change that. Nothing.' You wonder if you're actually trying to convince him or yourself.

'You're pretty brave Miko. I thought that by now you'd be begging to die,' he says, the amusement clearly visible in his eyes. 'Oh but you proved me wrong. Very wrong.'

It's getting harder to think, you're mind is slowly shutting down and your body is aching in pain. You have to hold on, just a little longer, just for him. He's coming, you know he will. 'T-there are worse things out there, than death.' You mutter, your eyes fluttering close.

'And I'm one of them,' he whispers and you can tell by the feel of his breath against your lips that his face is mere inches from yours. His hand slides up your leg, going under your tattered skirt and rests by your inner thigh; his fingers digging into your skin, making you bleed –the blood slowly trailing down your thigh. You whimper slightly and you know he enjoys it, enjoys watching you pain and knowing that he caused it. 'Scream for me Miko, I can tell that you want to,' he whispers as his hand trails up higher, brushing slightly against your outer lips. 'Nothing would please me more to hear you scream.'

You bite your already bleeding lip –blood running down your chin –to muffle the pained cry that rips through your throat as he delves his fingers inside you. His smile gets bigger at the pained look on your face –the sick bastard. 'What's the matter Miko, are you not enjoying this? You probably do when the hanyou does this to you, don't you?'

You want to scream –oh god how you want to. But you can't let Inuyasha down; you can't show him you're weak. You won't let him break you. 'F-Fuck y-you.' You grit your teeth in pain; you don't know how long you can bear it.

He just smirks as does it again –harder –his nails scraping your inner walls. You're bleeding, you can feel it but he doesn't care, oh no, he enjoys it, relishes in it. You gasp in pain and this only encourages him on, makes him want to do it harder, faster. You feel violated and disgusted because he's the one doing it and because a small part of you is actually enjoying it. It sickens you. Just when you think that you're about to break, he stops and pulls his fingers out of you, a psychotic look in his eyes. His fingers are wet and covered in blood –your blood. He stares at it thoughtfully for a few seconds and then looks you straight in the eye, he smirks –and then proceeds to lick his fingers clean.

You fight the urge to throw up.

'You know Miko, you taste better than you look.' He wipes his fingers dry, his eyes trained solely on you the whole time. 'It makes me rethink if I should kill you or not.'

'K –kill me then,' you say your voice trembling softly. 'I-I'm not afraid t-to die.'

His eyes flash in the dark. 'But you should be. Death doesn't come easily to those who seek it. I can kill you painfully, slowly, right here right now. But I won't, do you know why?' He grabs you by the hair and pulls your head to the side, exposing your neck as he sniffs the length of it. 'Because you reek of it Miko, the stench is overwhelming. I bet you won't last for another hour or so. Can't you feel it? The cold grip of death as it consumes your soul, dragging it down to hell?'

'He w-will save m-me.'

'Foolish girl.' He sneers as he grabs you by you upper arms, shaking you roughly –probably trying to keep you awake. 'I thought that by now you would've realized it. You are going to die here Miko. Here, alone, with no one to help you and I'm going to sit here and watch as the life slowly vanishes from your eyes.'

'I d-don't believe you. I have faith in him.'

'_Faith_?' He spits the word out. 'What has faith done for you? Your faith is going to get you killed. You can keep hoping for them to come and rescue you but it won't ever happen. They have forgotten about you Miko, they have moved on while you sit here and rot and that pathetic excuse for a demon is probably running off to his bitch. Face it, I win.'

The room you're in shakes with tremendous force, causing him to topple over you. Eyes fluttering open, you watch as he heaves himself up, his eyes looking around in surprise. Unable to move, you lie there, listening closely as familiar voices fill the air and you know they've come, you know that _he's_ there, coming for you. He came, he actually came.

'I was right,' you say quietly, as another tremor rocks through the room, dust and debris falling from the ceiling.

Naraku turns to look at you, and for the first time you can sense the fear in his eyes –you relish in it. Gathering up all the strength you have left, you smile for what feels like the first time in days. After everything he's put you through, after the mocking, the teasing, the pain and suffering he caused you –emotionally and physically –you find that you can still smile because of it. Smile because you were right all along, because he would get what he deserved, because even though you know your time is almost up you still kept faith –faith that _he_ would come and _he_ did. _He_ came because he promised he would and he always kept his word. Looks like you weren't wrong after all.

_'You lose.'_


End file.
